


Kare No Asagao [His Morning Glory]

by aeterna_nox



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Language of Flowers, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterna_nox/pseuds/aeterna_nox
Summary: Love is like a flower. It's delicate, beautiful, it blooms, and it holds a deeper meaning than what meets the eye. To Seungcheol, she was all of those things and much more.





	Kare No Asagao [His Morning Glory]

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of a drabble challenge that I did with my friends a while back~.  
Prompt 2: "The language of flowers, pajamas, a secret passageway"

“Princess, over here!” Seungcheol whispered, emerging from a bush.  
  
She beamed in delight as she ran to embrace him. “How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that when it’s just the two of us?”  
  
Seungcheol pulled back slightly to put his forehead against hers and nuzzle her cute button nose. “I know, but it works as a cute nickname too.”  
  
The two first met when Seungcheol, the local baker, was making a delivery to the castle. The princess was in a rush to see the first cherry blossom bloom and had crashed into him, making him drop the boxes of muffins he was carrying. He didn’t know that she was royalty at the time and they shared a short but meaningful conversation that left an impression. After a few more coincidental meetups, they fell in love. Due to her overprotective father, the king, the lovers were only able to meet at dusk/dawn. She would always sneak out while in her pajamas to meet him at their secret passageway.  
They would have small picnics and deep talks under the bridge, munching on the goodies from Seungcheol’s bakery.

“Spring is ending soon.” He casually brought up one day, picking a flower off the ground.  
  
The princess smiled upon seeing the tubular star-shaped flower. “Isn’t it beautiful? That’s a morning glory.”

“You’ve been hanging out with the gardener again, haven’t you? Should I be getting jealous?” Seungcheol said jokingly, raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
She shook her head and laughed as she held his hand in reassurance. “There’s actually a story behind morning glories... Two young individuals fell in love and angered the gods when they started to neglect their responsibilities. As a result, the gods made it so they could meet only once a year.”  
  
Seungcheol stared at the morning glory in his hand. “Star-crossed lovers. Sounds a lot like us, don’t you think?”

“I guess it’ll be my new favorite flower then~.” She said smiling, taking a sandwich from the basket.  
  
As she began to eat, Seungcheol leaned over and slipped the flower behind her ear. “Glory. That’ll be my new nickname for you. You are quite the valorous princess anyways~.”

  
Their love was sweet, youthful, and pure. However, their meetings were put to an end when her father found out. Something BIG had occurred within the castle, and the king became as cautious as ever.

Even so, that didn’t stop Seungcheol from dropping by almost every week and placing a different bouquet of flowers at her doorstep. Since they couldn’t meet or speak with one another face-to-face, he spoke to her through the language of flowers. Knowing how she would know the symbolic meanings of each flower, Seungcheol asked his florist friend, Seokmin, for help. He started with flowers like red roses, red tulips, and jasmine to express his deep feelings of love. She was able to see him from where she was at and always smiled whenever he came by. During the next two visits, Seungcheol brought bouquets of lavender and forget me nots. Lavender expressing devotion, and forget me nots representing true love, long-lasting connection, and the literal message of “forget me not.” Pink carnations came next. I will never forget you. Her heart ached when he didn’t appear for a whole month. When Seungcheol finally returned, he brought white chrysanthemums with him.

He just couldn’t do it anymore. Seungcheol fell to his knees and broke down, crying out “I’m so sorry...I just miss you so much...”

She wanted to go down to him, but she couldn’t. As the seasons began to change, he started visiting at least once a month. She noticed that his messages slowly started to take a shift as time went on. He also seemed to dress nicer and became a bit braver as he would stand at her doorstep increasingly longer each time, looking upwards. Over the course of the next couple of months, Seungcheol brought her dahlias, freesias, baby's breath, and orchids. He no longer was grieved but remembered how their love was and is everlasting and unconditional. On the month of her birthday, Seungcheol brought a bouquet of morning glories. She assumed that his friend must have told him the information she kept to herself regarding those flowers. They did not only symbolize affection but also mortality.

“My sweet Glory...Ha...Why didn’t you tell me more about these flowers? It’s ironic our time together was as fleeting as how these flowers tend to blossom in the morning and die by nightfall. I was in denial during the first few weeks after your passing. After it finally dawned upon me, I hit rock bottom. However, after reminiscing about our love, I remembered how beautiful and life-changing it was. You asked me what my favorite flower was before, but I didn’t have an answer to it until now. This is going to sound cheesy, but you’re my favorite flower. And this flower of mine...symbolizes beauty, purity, sweetness, hope, and happiness.”

  
Although their love story was forced to a halt, it wasn’t the end. They both smiled knowing that one day, like the two lovers from the folktale, they’ll meet again when the time comes.

**Author's Note:**

> So the "BIG" thing that occurred in the castle was some kind of incident that resulted in the princess's death (either she fell from a high place or someone broke into the castle and killed her). The "doorstep" that Seungcheol is placing flowers on, in front of her gravestone. I used that term in an attempt to do a plot twist to confuse readers, but it could also mean like how the gravestone is like the doorway that opens up to the stairway of heaven. The white chrysanthemums were also a hint as they are often used for funerals, symbolizing grief in Asian cultures. I hate sad endings as much as the next person, but these things happen in real life and people go through the grieving stages before they can move on. I feel like it ended in a more peaceful and content note though, so I hope you all still enjoyed reading this short drabble :)


End file.
